User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story - Chapter 3
Busted I sat on the bleachers waiting for the others to show up, it gave me time to think. Maybe I was deluding myself that anything could happen with Ted, and I should stop trying to get his attention. I didn't even know if he liked me back, and if he did, I couldn't act on it. Mandy was a little vague when she told me about their break up, she didn't say exactly how or why. Mandy walked towards the bleachers smiling at me, she sat down next to me. I felt guilty just thinking about him, near her. "Hey," she said. She looked at me, like she knew something I didn't. "There's something I want to talk to you about." Oh crap, she'd noticed hadn't she? Was I that obvious? "Really? What..." I said, panicky. "Is there anyone on the team you like? I'll totally set you up on a date with them, if there is," she said. She removed a compact mirror from her bag, and looked at her own reflection. "You don't have to," I said, trying to avoid her question. I saw that some of the boys walking down the steps, Ted was among them. My cheeks flushed pink, I didn't even notice the others. "Oh my god! It's Casey isn't it? I saw you looking at him earlier," Mandy said, completely surprised. I did a double take, and looked at the boys. Casey was there, with Juri, Kirby and Ted. How could she think that? I hadn't looked at him once. I decided not to say anything, if I denied it, she would easily be able to work it out. "Don't worry, I won't say anything," Mandy said. She winked at me, and then resumed looking in her mirror. I exhaled, bullet dodged. As the boys walked towards us, I could hear some of their conversation. It sounded like Ted was talking about some girl he met. Of course he would be talking about some girl, we was extremely good looking. "This chick was all over me, Man, not that I was complaining," Ted said. He smirked as he talked, I couldn't help looking at him. "Awesome, Buddy!" Casey said. The two boys high fived. I looked at Mandy, she was looking at her own reflection, but the expression on her face was if to say 'I know.' Crap, I was completely busted. I looked at her, almost silently begging her not to say anything. She didn't listen. "Ted, you're slipping aren't you? Don't you usually hit on the new cheerleader?" she asked. As subtle as a bullet to the head, she had as good as told everyone how I felt. Juri, Casey and Kirby started laughing at him, like Mandy had insulted him in the worst possible way. Ted looked annoyed, he glared at Mandy. "I was going to, alright!" he snapped. He even looked good, when he was angry. I tried not to look at them, and pretended I couldn't hear them. Bo, Damon, Dan and Luis joined us, they continued to joke about what Mandy said. It was actually quite funny to watch. They would say something normal, then finish with a snipey comment, about how he hadn't hit on me yet. "So then, I hit the nerd," Bo said. Then he looked at Ted. "Speaking of hitting, hitting on, that is.." "Dude, shut up," Ted replied. He looked fed up with all the jokes. At that moment, I worried that he wouldn't ask me out ever. After a while, Mandy and Luis left, he wanted to talk to her about something. I smiled at her, letting her think it was for encouragement, but really I was hoping he would ask her to prom, so she wouldn't go with Ted. Casey stood up and stretched, he held out his hand in front of me. "Fancy going for a little walk around the pitch, Scarlet, Buddy?" he asked. Now I understood why he held his hand out in front of me, it was to help me up and a ego thing. This was it, the worst possible situation I could be in. If I accepted, everyone would think I liked him, and would have to go to prom with him, if he asked me. If I refused, then there is no way I would get a date, for turning down a jock. I reached my hand out, and placed it on his, he helped me stand up. The other boys 'Ooo'ed and wolf whistled. I blushed, not because I was happy, but because I was really embarrassed. The two of us started walking around the pitch together, at first he talked about football practise at first, I agreed that he did well in all the right places. We stopped near the building at the top of the pitch, Mandy had told me it was the Jock's clubhouse. "Prom is coming up soon, and if you don't have a date, I was wonderin'" he said. He looked in my direction when he spoke, but not directly at me. I looked towards the bleachers, frowning. I had no choice but to accept, but I really wanted Ted to ask me. Casey noticed I was looking at the bleachers. "Did someone else ask you? That's cool, I just thought.." "No! I mean.. yes, I'll go with you," I said. I knew I would regret it, but I didn't have a choice. Category:Blog posts